The Clinical Research Center, funded by the National Institutes of Health, provides seven research beds for projects approved through the Human Subject Protection Committee and the CRC Advisory Committee. There is no departmental restriction on the areas of research. Active investigation is being pursued by members of the Departments of Internal Medicine, Pediatrics, Microbiology and Immunology, Obstetrics-Gynecology, Pharmacology, Radiological Sciences, and Psychiatry and Neurology. Any valid research program is carefully evaluated and all possible support is offered to the investigators. There are presently 39 active inpatient protocols and 27 active outpatient protocols, a total of 66.